


Illicit Reality

by LadyLarkFrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cordio, Drinking, Fingering, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Illicit Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Morally gray., Morally gray?, No Relationship, mentor/mentee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: A drink here. A touch there. Next thing Gladio knew, he was making out with one Cor Leonis on the couch. Who said fantasies couldn't come true?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You ever see a prompt and you're just _'yes!_? Well, that was me. It takes a lot to get me to get into Cordio, let alone writing it. I guess I'm pirating this ship now? Why do I keep jumping onto rare-pair ships? IDK fam but here I am.

Neither one of them was arguing that it was a terrible, no-good, bad idea. They didn’t need to hear it, didn’t need to say it and honestly Gladio didn’t think it would change anything even if it _was_ said. 

They were grown men though. They made their own decisions. 

Gladio didn’t really think Cor Leonis would be mashed up against Gladio like he was, with his tongue down his throat if he didn’t want to be. It was just that simple. People usually didn’t make Cor do something he didn’t want to – with Gladio’s own father or the King himself being the exceptions. Gladio wasn’t stupid – he wasn’t on par with either of those men. 

However, unlike his father or the King, he had taken the initiative to ask Cor if he wanted to go grab a drink at one of the bars that were known to give Crownsguard discounts and let some things slide. It was a place where it wasn’t uncommon to run into someone you knew. Gladio frequented it enough to know the staff mostly by name. 

Cor had counter-offered. 

At least, that was pretty sure how he’d ended up at the older man’s apartment and the pair of them sipping whiskey that had to be as old as one of them – talking shit and pretending there wasn’t seductive-intent slinging between them in the form of bad euphuisms and a vanishing distance between them with every laugh they managed to ring out of each other. 

It was no secret that half the Citadel panted after Cor in one way or another – Gladio having had at least one hard-on for the man since he’d hit puberty – and definitely more than one morning of sticky boxers after a rather explicate dream. 

So no, he didn’t try all that hard to keep the idle-bullshit-flirtation kid-friendly. Fulfilling a fantasy or two couldn’t hurt so bad, he reasoned.

Eventually that space between them had vanished. Gladio remembered seeing the way Cor’s features were cast in the light of the tv screen of the dim living room, and he remembered putting a hand on the Marshal’s thigh, high enough not to be mistaken as simply catching his balance. 

Alcohol made for good temporary courage. 

After that though, it was a bit of a blur on who-kissed-who and how it went down. 

His world was made up of his mentor’s tongue and lips, and calloused, warm hands teasing over his own skin. The bite of whiskey on the other man’s tongue wasn’t as good as first-hand, but people didn’t generally kiss for the other way the person _tasted_

Cor pulled away, teeth biting into his lower lip hard enough that Gladio gasped at the sting and his hand closed spastically on his shoulder and knew that his nails were digging into the meat of it hard enough that there’d be crescent-marks left behind. It was worth the way Cor growled, a low noise of approval even as his gaze swept over Gladio approvingly. 

“ Bed?” he rasped, tongue darting out to flick over his lips, and Gladio’s eyes were riveted instantly. It was an invitation that made his mouth water – but maybe a bit much for them. 

“The fuck for?” he shot back with a roll of his eyes, and yanked Cor forward by the thin gray shirt, slotting their mouths back together forcefully. 

Cor went with the action as smoothly as he would have in a fight, shoving Gladio backwards on the brown couch that accented the room oddly well, settling his weight adopt him with the confidence of a man who thought his opponent wouldn’t fight back. 

With the way he was slotted between Gladio’s legs heavily, pressing against his dick, there was a good chance ‘fighting back’ would be pretty-fucking-difficult to summon the will to do. Especially when the Marshal used the arm of the couch to push himself forward, rocking against him mercilessly until Gladio pulled away from the kiss with a groan and heated pleasure singing along his veins. 

“ I like my couch not smelling like sex for one,” Cor dead-panned and Gladio struggled to remember what the fuck the damn couch had to do with anything, “ I have to live with this thing, remember?” he pointed out, and Gladio snorted. 

“ You ain’t moving,” he returned, and slipped a hand down the older man’s back over the soft gray shirt to grab his ass through the jeans he’d donned earlier that day, “ so shut the fuck up about it or get off of me.” 

Cor grunted and bit Gladio’s jaw, harder than he had to in Gladio’s opinion. He squeezed harder in retaliation, tugging the older man closer, rolling his hips upward to feel how hard his not-lover was. The puff of a ragged breath against his neck was a mark of victory. 

“ Fucking brat.” 

Gladio snorted and tilted his head back, baring his throat to the other man who had no qualms in taking the hint, teeth sharp and perfect against his throat, tongue wet and hot and he shivered as the hot breath that followed sent a chill down his spine. 

“ Eat me, old man.” He panted. 

Cor bit him at the juncture between his neck and shoulder in response and that made Gladio’s cock jerk in his pants. He didn’t miss the smug, husky laugh that earned him, and Gladio hooked one hand around Cor’s thigh, the other sliding under the cotton shirt to scrape his nails down the hard planes of muscle of Cor’s back. 

Cor hissed and sat back just enough, fingers tugging at Gladio’s black tank-top impatiently, and Gladio could only agree with him. He sat up long enough to pull the shirt off, tossing it somewhere in the dimly lit and seemingly-expensively furnished apartment. 

Gladio barely had time to vaguely realize the television was the only real lighting in the room before he was being kissed again, mashing of tongue, teeth and lips into a blur that Gladio was happy to get lost in for minutes at a time. His own hands had wandered up beneath the shirt, fingertips occasionally grazing over scars that he couldn’t figure the extent or shape of in the dark and savoring the quiet groans and growls it earned him.

One of those broad hands was on him again, this time in his hair, tangling long fingers into the dark strands and yanking his head back, not quite letting him lay back as he’d been before. Gladio didn’t mind the sting of it – hell that was one reason he wore it long enough to grab onto. That, and to rub it in his dad’s face that he still had hair long enough to be grabbed by a lover. 

He groaned as Cor mouthed down the front of his throat, the brush of teeth and stubble delicious against the skin of his collarbone, a curious pair of lips idly tracing along the lines of the tattoo that was just barely outlined in dark ink. 

“ A little obnoxious, don’t you think?” he asked. 

Gladio simply slipped a hand between them, to grab Cor’s dick through his jeans. 

“Fucking shit-“Cor growled in response, hips twitching against the pressure automatically. It made Gladio wonder what it’d feel like to have the other man completely naked and rutting against him like they were now. Probably _more_ but _better_. 

The thought hit him in the chest like a fist, and he swallowed loudly, as the Marshal of the entire Crownsguard rutted against his hand like it was the last thing he’d do on Eos before he died. He squeezed harder, just to hear the way the other man grunted, savored the feeling of it. 

Even if the alcohol made his head feel a little floaty. 

Gladio guided the man into another kiss, curling his tongue against Cor’s, and vaguely registered that that the man had a hand on his hip, as if he were trying to hold him still. The hand in his hair loosened and tightened, like a cat kneading but not. 

As they panted against one another between kisses, between hands groping blindly along bodies they didn’t know, Gladio was aware his dick hurt. It hurt and ached, caught in the pressure of his pants and pressing achingly against the seam of his underwear. There’d be a patch on the boxers by that point, damp and smeared with pre-come and if that didn’t make him feel like a teenager getting a feel-up for the first time, he’d be damned. 

Maybe he would be anyway, he thought, as Cor pushed him back against the couch, steading himself against Gladio easily, and forcing Gladio to pull his hand away from the dick he could feel – that had to be aching and sore as Gladio’s own for want of touch. A curious hand traced over from his hip, playing with the edge of his hip-bone with scraping fingernails hard enough to leave welts, before a feel was obviously copped. 

Gladio didn’t expect the hum of approval that was made against the side of his neck where Cor was determined to leave a bruise. 

“ Fuck you’re big aren’t you?” Cor grunted, as if he were stating nothing other than that the sun was up during the day. Gladio knew him well enough to hear the note of approval hidden there. 

Gladio didn’t choke on his own spit in surprise and a wash of victorious pride, but it was a near thing. Instead of saying anything he simply arched up into the hand – silently pleading for more than a teasing touch through denim and cotton. Which, judging by the way Cor’s hand settled on the fly of his jeans – he’d be getting sooner rather than later. 

Except – and there was always an except – a familiar jingle broke through the sounds of their low gasps and husking encouragement. 

Gladio knew the tune – it was the same ringtone that his dad had for the King himself. Cor froze, gaze locked on the phone that had been tossed on the coffee-table. One hand gripped Gladio’s dick through his jeans and the other braced on the arm of the couch by Gladio’s head.   
They waited in silence, as the phone fell quiet. 

Then it rang again, the screen lighting up and trilling cheerfully. 

“ For _fuck’s sake Regis-”_ Cor snapped at the phone and rocked forward and yanking another moan out of Gladio’s throat before he rolled off the couch with an uncanny grace that marked Cor within a fight and without. 

Gladio could only hold his breath and pray to every member of the Six that the King was simply calling for a chat. Judging by the way Cor sighed and glowered at the far wall though, he knew that wasn’t the case. Cor’s eyes glanced over him, admiring and tempted, he hoped, as he listened with the occasional grunt to assure he was still listening. 

Gladio slipped a hand down to grab his own dick, grunting in the back of his throat as he did so. Keeping himself amped up just in case. Cor watched with lidded eyes, hunger fairly evident in his face as he did so. Gladio knew he was teasing, didn’t care, but knew. It felt good enough to keep going and even better to have eyes on him as he did so. 

“ I’ll call Monica,” Cor finally sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “ We’ll be there in the hour, Your Majesty.” 

He hung up. Looked at Gladio. Sighed in a way of a man who knew he wouldn’t be getting laid that night. Disappointment bloomed like a sickly flower in his gut. The hand on his cock stilled, because what was the point of making a mess if there wasn’t someone there to enjoy it with? Instead Gladio sat up, grunting with the motion and wishing that Cor had the liberty to turn that damn cell-phone off. 

“ Feel free to crash here,” Cor told him, lips set into an annoyed line, when the silence became almost awkward, “ wouldn’t be the first time.” 

Gladio grunted and eyed his mentor curiously, wanting to know almost desperately what the call had been about and what it meant for the rest of them. Wondered if it’d be worth staying for, if the other man came home early enough. 

“ Classified?” 

Cor’s face twisted in annoyance and with the air of a man who was to encounter a situation he’d met to the point of nausea. 

“ When isn’t it?” he asked back dryly, even as he stood, “ Niflheim this time.” 

Ah. Gladio sighed deeply, and Cor patted his stomach and grunted in agreement. At least on that they could agree flawlessly. Nothing was a cock-block like the people your country was at war with starting a new round of utter bullshit. 

Gladio clicked his tongue in annoyance. His dad would have been called out then, too. Which mean Iris was home alone. Which meant _he_ should be home to make sure she was in bed and got up for school. Jared wasn’t as young as he used to be and Iris was Gladio’s little sister. 

“ I’d better head home,” he replied apologetically. 

Cor cocked an eyebrow at him for a moment before understanding dawned in his expression. There was something about Cor not understanding why he had to leave that made him feel both good and vaguely annoyed with him. 

“ Iris.” 

Gladio nodded simply, and stood up, setting about finding his shirt even as Cor clicked on a lamp near the couch to be helpful a little too late. Gladio eyed the bottle of forgotten whiskey on the table, then at the man furiously tapping surprisingly rapidly at his phone’s screen – texting his second in command probably. 

“ About the drink – “ he started only for Cor to look up at him sharply. 

There was a glint in his eyes, heated and warm, hungry. The gazed roved over him before the Marshal nodded in jerky agreement. There was still an interest there, that was for damn sure. 

“ Another time,” he returned calmly, “ on me.” 

Gladio felt warmth bloom in his gut, a different one than what it had been mere minutes ago. He nodded in agreement, fighting to not appear too eager for such a situation to repeat itself. It wasn’t like Insomnia was going to be wiped off the map right that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL I WROTE THE CONTINUATION. I wrote too much of it. W hoops. Who wants to explain to me why I write the longest smut for the niche, small, rare-pairs? Like? Where is the logic? The chapter title should be "Lark has poor impulse control." Either way I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

Gladio hadn’t forgotten about that night he’d almost spent at Cor’s apartment. It was an event worth remembering, certainly worth touching himself to more than once. If there was one blessing bestowed upon him by any of the Six it was that he knew how to separate work and personal-life. Otherwise, Gladio imagined he’d have been in quite the shit situation. 

It was inappropriate to think about what your boss’ hand felt like on your dick in the middle of a work-day. No matter how much it invaded his thoughts, as he sat on the ground and stretched out in preparation for the training session he was about to run through whenever Noctis showed up. 

Explaining away a boner was not his ideal way to pass the time with the Prince. 

Mostly because he’d never hear the end of it. 

A buzz from his phone that he’d set on the floor beside him made him pause mid-reach to his toes. He’d been shooting off puns with Ignis – loser had to buy lunch next time they met up. Gladio had grabbed the phone before he even realized it might not have been Ignis at all. 

_Up for a post-week drink?_

Gladio stared at it for a second, normally Ignis didn’t offer – enjoying his evenings of freedom from them all, before the contact name registered. Cor. Gladio grunted to himself and swiped across the screen to open the keyboard 

It was strange to think how a simple question could change the course of a person’s life. There were hundreds of questions that could and did affect the flow of a person’s fate as easy as breathing the words into the open air. 

Gladio was sure he’d asked his fair share and had been asked in turn. Some of those questions took as few as a handful of seconds to answer – and others far longer than that. 

Taking Cor up on his offer for a drink took him the time to tap out an answer to the text he’d gotten from the Marshal. 

_**You know it.**_

He didn’t think twice about it. Why would he? It would be the first time he’d gone out drinking with Cor, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. The other man made a good drinking partner if you wanted to go somewhere quiet and talk shit or just watch the world pass by. 

Gladio had a sneaking suspicion that he’d slowly come to replace his father in favor of drinking-buddy, simply to due to the increased schedule that prevented the two of them from sitting down and drinking to the Good Ol’ Days. It didn’t bother him – he learned shit from a drunk Cor that he’d never have learned otherwise. 

Which led to him drinking probably more often than he should – and accepting the offers to do so again as they came his way. Which primarily why he didn’t think twice before he’d texted back. In fact, he didn’t think anything of it until his phone buzzed against his thigh again to indicate a reply. 

_My place?_

Gladio’s fingers hovered over the screen with intent to reply when another text appeared on the screen. 

_I owe you one._

He swallowed and stared at the screen. It was true, Cor did owe him one after their last night of drinking got interrupted. Though if the interruption was the chaos that had erupted in the Citadel due to war or shoving their tongues down each other’s throats was the interruption, he wasn’t entirely sure. 

Either way, it wasn’t an offer he wanted to turn down. He knew his answer before he so much as typed it out, an eagerness kicking up his pulse as he thought about it. 

_**Yeah you do.**_

The three dots rolled at the bottom of the chat, implying an incoming response. The sound of the training hall’s doors clicking open only made his leg bounce eagerly as he watched the screen. He glanced up briefly, watching as Noctis made for the locker-room to get changed into something less restrictive than a school uniform. 

_Tonight work?_

Gladio grinned at his phone and tapped out an answer before putting the phone away. He had a few more things that day – a Shield’s work was never done when it came to a Prince who needed motivation – but it looked like his night was gonna shape up pretty damn well if he did say so himself.

***

Gladio had a feeling that he hadn’t been the only one replaying their last private encounter over in his head, judging by the way that Cor watched him the minute he stepped into the apartment. Gladio flipped the lock on the door behind him and wasn’t disappointed by the sight that greeted him.

Cor, sprawled on his couch, clad in nothing but his slacks with a bottle of beer in his hand, cast in a warm light by the lamp he had on next to the couch. He looked good, Gladio thought, at the very least good enough to eat. Pale blue eyes watched him as he approached, roaming over Gladio in a manner that was almost downright predatory. 

“ There’s more in the kitchen,” Cor offered, lifting the bottle in example, and Gladio nodded and veered off to grab himself one. The man had said he owed Gladio a drink, and if it were a genuine offer, he wasn’t above taking the man’s alcohol. 

He settled himself on the couch, twisting the cap off the beer and taking a sip as the television dully went on about the day’s news. 

“ Your beer sucks, y’know that?” he asked conversationally during a commercial about mattresses and being the lowest priced one’s in Insomnia and half a beer later. Cor grunted and finished off his own bottle, before turning his sharp gaze on Gladio, the slightest hint of a smirk tugging at one corner of his mouth. 

“ So don’t drink it.” 

Gladio snorted and sipped his drink. “ Turn down free alcohol? Fuck that.” 

Cor snorted, one finger tapping against the glass bottle in his grip, “ Sound like your Dad, you budding alcoholic,” There was affection in his words though, and Gladio flipped him off pettily. 

“ Gonna bring my Dad into this conversation? Really?” He shot back and Cor tipped his head to concede the conversation about Clarus. It wasn’t that the Shield was an alcoholic – but there was no chance in any of the seven hells that he’d have condoned Cor fucking around with Gladio for any reason. Never-mind if it was nothing more than sex. 

Which was all it was. It was all Gladio was gonna let it be, because he didn’t have the time or energy for the alternative. He doubted Cor did, either. This was better, this was _safer_ Gladio figured bitterly, and that was the way it would have to stay in the wake of their reality. 

“ He’d try and kick my ass if he found out,” Cor agreed idly, and set his drink aside, “ and that’d be a shame.” 

Gladio eyed him in turn, tongue flicking out to wet his lips, “ It’d be hot to watch though,” he pointed out. 

Cor smirked, teeth sharp and eyes approving, “ Yeah?” 

Gladio turned to look at him, swaying a little closer, the buzz of alcohol only starting to swim through his veins, make his head swim just a little – enough to warm his veins and make the world sit a little lighter on his shoulders if only for a few Astrals-blessed hours. 

“ Yeah,” he agreed simply. 

Gladio leaned, just a little, towards the other man. He wanted to kiss him – hell it’d been all he’d thought about in the bleary mornings before he hauled himself out of bed and after he crawled back into in the evening. He knew what Cor tasted like with cheap alcohol on his breath and how he kissed and what those teeth felt like grazing over his skin and biting. 

A low heat settled in his gut the more he thought about it and the longer Cor eyed him. 

They were both aware that he wasn’t there for just a few drinks and watching the game on television – hell, football season was well and beyond over for the year and it’d be months before they were talking shit about each other’s teams and how they’d never make it to the year’s championship game. 

Fingers traced over his shoulder at first, over the bold, dark lines that ran over the skin. ‘Obnoxious’, Cor had called it last time, but Gladio had a feeling the man didn’t dislike it nearly as much as he made a point to pretend he did. It probably didn’t hurt that the tank-top he wore bared the inked skin boldly and unapologetically. 

He shivered as careful fingers traced from the top of his shoulder to the nape of his neck, taking advantage of the hair he wore up and tied back. Curious digits tugged the black fabric of the shirt lower, as if trying to see the rest of the bird that was slowly taking shape on his skin without outright asking. Gladio looked, and his gaze found hooded blue eyes that gazed curious and hungry at him. 

It sent a thrill through him, a mixture of pride and desire. He licked his lips reflexively, an invitation that he willed Cor to take him up on . Gladio let his own gaze travel, and realized with a sharp jolt, that the older man had one hand between his own legs, idly palming himself – half-hard at least. Gladio swallowed hard and felt his own cock twitch in interest at the scene in front of him. 

Gladio didn’t realize he was moving, turned on the seat until he could lean forward, one hand planted on the cushion of the couch between them and the other landing on one muscular thigh, squeezing as hard as he dared. Cor’s hand glided with the action, arm all but curling over Gladio’s shoulder, hand finding his hair automatically to tug it out of the stubby ponytail Gladio had forced it into earlier after work. 

Their mouths met in a hungry clash, not gently at first, no romantic bullshit that had no place there. There were teeth biting at his lips, too harsh to be nips, and he’d no more parted his lips than Cor’s tongue was snaking into his mouth and exploring like they were lovers separated for months upon months. 

The hand fisted in his hair, holding him in place was also not unwelcome, and Gladio groaned into the kiss, hand sliding up Cor’s thigh eagerly. The Marshal huffed into the kiss, and yanked Gladio’s head back with the grip in his hair. 

The mouth that had been attacking his found a new target of his bared throat, biting hard enough to hurt and Gladio grunted in appreciation, even as he moved closer to the source of pleasure which happened to be Cor’s mouth. 

He was quick to crowd closer to Cor, trailing the hand on the man’s thigh higher, teasing the crease of thigh and groin just because he could and to feel the sharp puff of hot breath fan over his throat in retaliation. The second hand on his body, trailing up under his shirt was just as welcome and Gladio took it as an invitation to cup him through the impractical pants he wore, feeling the growing heat of the man’s cock through the relatively thin fabric. 

Cor grunted in approval, hips raising up of the couch a few inches into his hand, in a lazy roll. 

The hand in his hair loosened, and Cor caught him in a kiss, briefer than the first and Gladio couldn’t resist the urge to layer a series of kisses along the man’s stubbled jaw, tasting salt and skin and the rough press of hair against his lips. 

Cor tugged at his shirt demandingly, and Gladio leaned back long enough to pull it off and Cor’s hands were quick enough to graze over his chest and shoulders, only pausing briefly to tease one nipple with a sharp tug that made Gladio grunt lowly. 

Gladio leaned forward again, only to be met with the full force of Cor’s hand pressing against his chest to stop him from getting closer again, from crowding the Marshal against the arm of his own couch. Gladio felt his features twist into confusion, staring eagerly at the older man. 

Cor glanced towards the television and then back at him, before shoving him away firm enough to make Gladio rock back to give him his space. 

Cor’s gaze skipped over his face for a few seconds and seemed to conclude something that Gladio wasn’t going to be privy to. Then he turned off the television and stood up in a motion that was as fluid as he was during any fight. He looked at Gladio, cocked his head towards the darkened hallway. 

“ I told you last time I’m not fucking on my couch.” It was an explanation as good as any. 

Gladio’s mouth went dry about the same time his blood rushed south, and he sucked in a shallow breath. He finished off his beer quickly and set the bottle aside as he rolled to his feet, probably too eager if he were the self-conscious type of person. 

“ So lead the way,” he replied and stepped closer, crowding into the Marshal’s personal space one hand landed on the man’s hip boldly. Cor followed the length of his arm and smirked lazily. 

“ Lazy,” Cor snorted, and hooked a finger in the belt-loop of Gladio’s jeans, and yanked him after him, which left Gladio to grab the man’s ass with one hand, sliding down from his hip. _That_ particular stunt got them all of two steps down the hallway until Gladio had moved close enough to mouth at the man’s shoulder, hand grabbing the other man’s sharp hip again. 

Then, Cor had stopped, probably out of some sort of spite and smugness and yanked Gladio closer, close and tight enough that Gladio could rut against him, gasp caught in his throat as they stumbled to the side and against the wall with a thud that rattled the few pictures that were hanged there. 

Cor’s groan seemed louder by far, back smashed against the rough wall and hands yanking Gladio closer, nails leaving welts over his ribs and grabbing the rough fabric of his jeans as they moved in a gratifying roll upon roll of hips, mouths meeting for kiss after kiss. 

Gladio panted against Cor’s mouth, savoring each little punched-out groan he earned, and his skin feeling raw from the rough stubble rubbing against his skin. Cor’s eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting and he growled lowly in impatience, and finally forced them from the wall, stumbling down the hallway in a mess of pawing, groping hands and strangled swearwords passed between each other. 

Tumbling into Cor’s bedroom seemed like a day’s trip, but it couldn’t have taken more than a few minutes. 

Cor thumbed the button on Gladio’s jeans impatiently. 

“ Fucking-“ the Marshal snapped as his hands fumbled when Gladio squeezed his ass, and then dipped his fingers below the tight waist-band of his slacks. Gladio laughed low and pleased, digging the tips of his fingers into the muscle he could reach. 

He knew the other man managed the button and zipper when the pressure on his dick, which had frankly become distracting, lessened drastically. Cor bit his shoulder and slapped his ass hard enough to sting even through the thick denim. 

“ Lose these.” Cor ordered bluntly. 

Gladio grinned and worked them off and tugged at the elastic of the boxers he’d pulled on that morning. He hesitated when he saw Cor’s gaze locked on him, light eyes dark and heated, a sharp sigh seeming loud in the moment. Gladio knew he was a sight, knew he was a _damn good_ sight to take in and didn’t bother to hide the smirk that spread into a cocky grin across his face. 

He knew what he looked like. Dark hair spilling down around his face, and dressed in nothing more than plain white boxers, with his cock straining against the seam of them, a damp spot forming at the tip that chilled in the air. Combined with tanned skin, a well-honed physique and a tattoo that was going to pay off someday and he was a damn delight to take in. 

Not that Cor was that bad himself. Warm-toned skin, scars that dipped and criss-crossed over his body and hooded blue eyes that sized him up like a predator read to pounce. 

Gladio wanted to make the man scream his name. 

Cor was a handsome man. Gladio had a thing for handsome, older men, as it was. Gladio thought he was in luck as he watched Cor shuck his pants and wasted no time with his dark underwear, cock bobbing at the sudden action. Cor turned his attention back to him, hand twisting lazily over his own cock, and raised an eyebrow expectantly. 

Gladio took the hint. Keeping Cor waiting was never a good idea – it gave him time to come up with an idea of his own and sometimes those ideas were in dire contrast with what everyone else wanted to happen. He’d heard the stories. Hell, he’d seen the Marshal in action – he was worse than a bored cat in an unattended room full of glass figurines. 

Gladio didn’t waste his time, not when a second chance was at his fingertips. 

He crossed the distance, slotting their mouths together in another kiss, hands finally getting a proper grip on his mentor’s ass and was rewarded with a low, husky groan of approval when his blunt nails bit into the tanned flesh of Cor’s ass. Cor backed him up steadily until the bed hit the back of his knees and then Cor pushed him backwards onto the mattress. 

Gladio grunted and Cor didn’t wait before he was following him, settling his weight confidentially onto Gladio’s thighs. Gladio pushed himself up onto one elbow, mouth seeking out all the little sensitive spots he found along Cor’s throat, all new and those he’d found the last time he’d managed to get his mouth on the older man. 

Cor gasped, a short, hot noise when Gladio bit at his collarbones and used his free hand to tease one dusky nipple – paler than he’d imagined. The older man rocked down and forward, grinding himself against Gladio and making the young Shield grunt in appreciation, tugging at the nub he rolled between his fingers until it pebbled, encouraging a repeat of the shallow grinding. 

Gladio couldn’t help the cocky grin that crossed his face, and Cor scowled at him with no heat behind it. Then, like the cheating bastard he was, and one who couldn’t admit defeat, shifted and then curled his hand around both their cocks and _squeezed_. 

Gladio grunted, mouth going slack and brows furrowing, hips jerking upwards against the hand that enclosed him and swore he could feel the other man’s galloping pulse through his dick. 

There was a hint of a slide as they moved against each other, but the friction was more than Gladio could claim to appreciate for long. It was enough to set his cock to leaking at the torturously slow pace that he seemed to enjoy more than he should have. Cor panted against him, even as they traded touches, learning each other. 

Cor learned that his nipples weren’t the most sensitive part of him. 

Gladio learned that there was a spot under Cor’s ear, that if he bit, would tear the most desperate and needy noise out of Cor’s throat and make his cock twitch and drool clear pre-come down onto Gladio’s stomach. 

Cor discovered with a demented sort of glee that if he teased the slit of Gladio’s cock with the tip of pinky, tracing it, teasing it, Gladio’s legs would shake and twitch as his cock leaked heavily and his chest heaved and his hips bucked under Cor’s weight. 

_” Cor..”_ he groaned, throat unclenching long enough to breathe, hands clenching and unclenching, one on Cor’s hip and the other tangled on the comforter.   
Cor hummed, smug, even as he licked a long line up Gladio’s neck, catching the sweat that peppered his skin. Twisted his hand again, and Gladio was pretty sure if that went on for too long then his brain was going to melt right out of his ears and Cor was going to _have_ to explain to his Dad what he’d done to Gladio and how he’d done it. 

Gladio sucked in a deep breath, and tilted his head away from the kiss that was turning bruising, scraping his own teeth over his bottom lip to try and work proper feeling back into it as he caught his breath. Cor made a noise, curious, as to what made him pause, even as rough hands roamed over Gladio’s sides and stomach, abandoning his cock for the moment. 

“ Shit, fuck, hold up-“ Gladio huffed against Cor’s jaw and ignored the grunt of confused discontent from Cor’s position on his thighs. 

“What?” Annoyed exasperation littered the single word.

“ How’re we doing this, exactly?” 

Cor’s hands slid over his shoulders and down his chest, seeming to half-pay attention to the words that Gladio happened to be saying at the time. Short nails dug into his pecs, hard enough to have Gladio hissing in discomfort as Cor considered the question in the only the briefest sense of the word. 

“ Well, Gladiolus,” Cor began dryly, “ usually when people consent to sex there’s usually some form of-“ 

Gladio slapped the man’s thigh hard as he dared to. The way Cor jerked against him – it wasn’t the worst course of action he could have taken. He scowled at the Marshal who simple stared back at him expectantly, pupils blown wide in desire. 

“ Asshole – “ 

A snort. 

“ Usually, yes-“ 

Gladio slapped Cor’s thigh again, the sound of skin cracking against skin loud in the modestly sized bedroom. Cor huffed and leaned towards the night-stand beside the bed, opening the bottom-most drawer and digging around in it for a moment. Gladio ran his thumb over the jut of the man’s hip and admired the way tanned skin pulled taught over hard muscle. 

The older man shivered as Gladio ran his nails over the sensitive skin, trailing them down the side of the man’s ass, leaving blushing trails in his wake. Cor swore under his breath and finally moved back, weight transferring again to Gladio’s thighs as he balanced himself accordingly.

He tapped the tube of retrieved lube against Gladio’s chest. 

Gladio felt his mouth go dry at the implication. 

“Problem solved?” Cor asked, voice hitching tightly as his hand curled around his cock lazily, teasing himself in leu of Gladio doing anything productive. Gladio almost resented it but couldn’t summon more than lust for the sight he had in front of him. 

Gladio took the tube. Problem absolutely solved. 

Instead of answering, he kissed the other man, sighing in satisfaction as one rough hand caught in his hair, holding him in place. Gladio blindly popped the cap off the lube, as Cor nipped at his lips hungrily, like he’d just devour Gladio right there all in one piece. 

He almost welcomed it. 

Instead he tugged at one muscular thigh, urging Cor to spread his legs just a little wider. The man rocked up onto his knees and obliged, the hand in his hair releasing him to drape over his shoulder. Gladio licked his lips as he stared at his mentor, who watched him back lazily with lust-darkened eyes. 

Gladio squeezed a dollop of lube onto his fingers, working the thick gel to warm it from the colder-than-skin state it was naturally. Getting fingered with cold lube wasn’t the best way to set the tone for the rest of the ride. With a lack of hesitation that startled himself, Gladio slid his fingers between the firm ass-cheeks teasingly. 

He wasn’t prepared for the shaky inhale the action of dragging one slick finger over the puckered entrance. So, he did it again, then once more before he teased the start of one finger past the tight ring. Gladio felt his cock twitch at the tight grip of the muscle as he eased his finger in – breath coming in a great and ragged noise. 

Cor was tight, yes, but the way his body relaxed quickly – it was the sort of thing that Gladio normally experienced with people who were _used_ to being penetrated and the idea of Cor taking a thick cock up the ass made his own dick buck eagerly. Now _there_ was a fantasy that Gladio would be picking apart for months to come. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he breathed tightly, capping and dropping the lube on the bed quickly to grab the base of his own dick. 

Cor groaned a low agreement and leaned forward until he was all but draped against Gladio, muscular thighs spread wider to give him more room to work without having to actually do anything particularly helpful himself. Gladio found himself peppering the shoulder and neck he found in front of him with kisses, occasionally teasing the warm skin with teeth and tongue alike. 

It felt like only a moment before Cor rocked back onto his finger, a clear demand for more. Gladio was happy to oblige and eased a seconding finger into the warmth of Cor’s body. He paused when the other man tensed, breath caught in his throat. Gladio teased one dusky nipple with his free hand, tugging at the pebbled skin relentlessly. 

He scissored his fingers, stretching and teasing and testing. The heavy noise of Cor’s breath mingling with the sound of his rushing heart-beat nearly crushed out the slipper, vulgar noise of it and Gladio wondered if a man could die of the sheer ache in his cock. 

The slow unclench around his fingers as he worked them into the body atop him, was gratifying and was a test of patience at the same time. Cor slowly rocking back onto his fingers, more and more with each teasing thrust, made Gladio feel as if his cock or head were about to explode out of denial of the hot body waiting for him. 

The kiss he found himself entangled in, teeth nipping at his lips and a clever tongue mimicking the firm thrusts of his fingers was addictive – and perhaps the worst thing to happen when he found what he’d been looking for. Cor groaned, eyes snapping open, and his breath stuttering when Gladio brushed his fingers over the spongey knot of insides. 

His teeth bit into Gladio’s lip hard enough to prick blood to the surface of his skin and Gladio felt his dick twitch in eager appreciation of the sharp sting of pain. 

Cor rocked back – temporarily shoving himself back onto Gladio’s fingers, a third finger that had been teasing the rim of his ass pressing in to the first knuckle out of sheer timing – to raise himself to his knees and reached back to tug teasing fingers out of his ass with all the ceremony of shucking a shirt. 

“ Want to watch or-?” Cor asked, the tips of his fingers skating over his cock impatiently. 

Gladio groaned lowly. That was no easy question. To watch Cor’s face twist while he took his cock or to watch his dick sink into Cor’s ass and watch the way the man _took it_ like the damn immortal he was heralded to be. 

_”Yes!”_ he hissed and felt no closer to a decision.

Cor seemed to catch his indecision, and blinked lazily at him, the hint of one of those insufferable smirks at him – like they were in the training-hall again and they were on unequal footing. 

It made Gladio want to pound it off his smug-face, one way or the other. 

“Both?” he choked out, and Cor smirked down at him like he’d given him a particularly clever answer to a rather simple problem. The look evoked a feeling of self-pride and delight, as much as it had the first time he’d seen it on the face of his mentor. 

“ Amibitious,” Cor told him, one broad hand pressed against Gladio’s stomach to steady himself, and the other reaching back to grab Gladio beneath the head of his cock, “ and a little presumptive.” 

That was about all Gladio had time to process before he was sinking down onto Gladio’s dick and everything in the world ceased to matter in any form or capacity. His focus narrowed down to the tight, hot heat that was enveloping the head of his dick, and sinking slowly lower, and his brain felt as if it were leaking out of his ears. 

One of Gladio’s hands clenched on Cor’s hip, as if to help steady him, and the other clenched on the sheets below him. His eyes narrowed in on Cor’s face, as the man took the cock at his own pace – one that Gladio couldn’t determine if it was too fast or too slow. 

His jaw was taught as he sank down Gladio’s cock, his insides burning-hot inside of him and Gladio figured that he would die right there, just like that. Cor huffed a tight breath, and the action tightened him up around Gladio, leaving him to groan and fight the urge to rock up into the older man’s ass. 

He waited though, even as the older man settled flush against his pelvis, weight balanced on his knees and breathing tightly as he sought to manage the discomfort. Gladio swallowed and reached out to gently curl his fingers around the older man’s dick, waited the second it took for heated blue eyes to land on him, and teased the glans eagerly. 

Gladio smeared the precoma across the smooth head of the cock, and relished the stuttering inhale the action earned him, Cor’s hands clenching reflexively. Gladio worked his hand back down, and lazily jerked the older man off, just enough to regain the arousal that had faded during the stretch-burn-fuck of taking a dick up his ass. Gladio didn’t think the man realized that every time he worked his hand back up the shaft, twisting his wrist a little at the head, Cor would rock into the touch minutely. Gladio liked doing it, liked seeing blue eyes flutter and Cor lick his lips as he worked his body to relax. 

“ Shit..” Cor growled, a hint of a waver in his normally stoic voice, “ been too long since I’ve done something like that.” His brow was still furrowed and Gladio couldn’t help the pinch of smugness that budded somewhere under his sternum. 

“ Taken someone so big?” 

Cor snorted and clenched around Gladio pointedly. 

“ More like ‘stupid’.” He mumbled almost fondly. 

Gladio grunted and squeezed the toned thigh under his left hand – the one not busily teasing his mentor – and looked hopefully up at Cor, who seemed to be breathing easier as the seconds ticked away. It felt like an eternity, with every tight breath and ever miniscule rock of hips felt like pleasure being rolled down his nerves like a hit of a particularly powerful drug, before Cor nodded at him, rocking down against him pointedly. 

Cor braced himself, hands on Gladio’s chest and then moved. Not quite raising and lowering himself – fucking himself sloppy onto Gladio’s cock – but rocking, as he were savoring the feeling of Gladio pushing him open and testing him. Gladio abandoned the hand on the other man’s dick to hold onto toned thighs and slid up to cup a tight ass, the muscles flexing like velvet-covered iron under his hands. 

Gladio was almost content to lay back and just take it, watching the pleasure play out on his mentor’s face as he worked. 

Gladio had also never been very good at doing ‘nothing’. Which meant that while it was a pretty sight, it wasn’t going to be enough. It didn’t take him long to begin to meet ever roll of Cor’s hips downwards, with a roll of his upwards, driving his cock deep as he could into the other man. The first time he did, Cor grunted approvingly, before beginning to fuck himself earnestly. 

The steady rise and fall of the other man continued and was flawless as he might have been on a battlefield. His cock, red, heavy and leaking bobbed in time with the action and Gladio wished – not for the first time – that he was far more flexible. If he were, he could have arched forward, and taken the tip of the other man’s cock in his mouth, teased the head with his tongue. 

Gladio’s dick twitch at the thought, mouth watering at the fantasy of getting to do nothing but play with the other man’s dick as he wanted. 

Not that the middle of sex was the best time to think about dropping to his knees and blowing Cor, rough hands tangled in his hair and the other man’s cock down his throat until all he could smell was the musky scent of him as he choked on his dick and begged for more. He’d dreamed about it more than once, and the location varied from office to bedroom to one of the hallways in the Citadel. 

Gladio shivered. Yeah. Right that second was not the best time to fantasize if he wanted to last. 

Especially given since he had his fantasy riding his dick like it was going out of style. Cor shifted, just slightly, as he slid back down and when he did, the bark of a shout was enough to make Gladio smirk in victory. Ah, he thought, _there_ it was. Gladio ground upwards against his lover, and Cor groaned steadily, matching his pace eagerly, a groan punched out of him every time he slid down. Gladio imagine that a cock grinding and sliding against one’s prostate was a good reason for that noise to be made. It was a damn good noise. 

Gladio moaned and rocked up into him, trying to earn more of those noises, wanting to hear him yell for him again. Cor seemed decidedly against just giving it to him, and every noise was a victory. Gladio freed one hand from the muscled thigh, and wrapped it back around the heavy cock – now leaking liberally onto his stomach, just to feel the way Cor tensed around him in pleasure and anticipation. 

It wasn’t as elegant as timing their rutting with the twisting and jerking of his hand, nowhere near romantic and Gladio figured that’d probably put them both of if it was. ‘Romance’ had nothing to do with them or what they were. 

“ Fuck-“ Cor managed, chest heaving and flushed, eyes closed more often than not in concentration, “-yes, like that - just _like that_!” he urged, fucking into the slippery hand and back onto the thick cock he’d perched himself on. There was a growl to his voice, a command that never seemed to leave him on matter where he was. 

Blue eyes opened, urgency running through them like a livewire. There was a desperation there, too. 

Gladio knew in that moment that there’d be nothing he wouldn’t do for the other man, but especially nothing he wouldn’t do to make him come right there on his dick. Cor met him half-way, tangled in another kiss, even as Gladio fucked into him, panting into the kiss, moaning with every clench and twitch of Cor’s ass. 

He’d never imagined the other man soaking in the touch, wanting the sort of touch, even a few hours ago. 

“ Cor..” he growled, the tone almost a whine that he wouldn’t admit to, “ fucking Gods – wanna come in your ass-“ and weren’t those words he didn’t think he’d ever get say to more than his fist and empty room? 

“ Th- then do it-“ the other man panted, biting at Gladio’s jaw, cock leaking and heavy in Gladio’s hand and “- your dick’s already there.” Gladio moaned, brokenly, head tossed back at the idea of what they were doing – let alone the reality of it. 

“ Oh _fuck_ -“ he managed, doubling down, rutting mindlessly into the heat above him, and shamelessly letting the other man take charge back over his own cock, hands bumping together awkwardly as they fought to get off on each other as they could. 

Gladio’s slipped the fingers of his free hand between the crack of the man’s ass, teasing the sensitive skin around Cor’s abused hole, already stretched with the girth of his cock. He could feel the easy slide of himself, and felt how the muscle fluttered and twitched as he pressed a single fingertip past the ring – making Cor hiss above him sharply. 

“ _Gladio..!_ he didn’t-quite-yelp in response, but his cock bucked hard and hungrily into Gladio’s hand, drooling heavily and Gladio could only imagine his balls drawing tight in want of release. Gladio pressed deeper gently with his finger, and Cor ground down against him, driving the head of Gladio’s cock against his prostate until he was panting helplessly. 

Gladio felt more than saw the hot cum that splattered his stomach and chest, attention bound by the expression on Cor’s face – one of bliss and relief and pleasure. Cor came with a groan, stilling almost perfectly on Gladio’s cock and finger as he rode out wave after wave of pleasure. Gladio freed his finger and instead focused on fucking the older man through his release, savoring the clenching waves of Cor’s body, moaning as it melted his nerves and brought him right to the brink – teasing him with it. 

“ Don’t stop,” Cor growled, voice hoarse, “ don’t you fucking _dare_ -“ he pushed and clenched purposefully and Gladio – well – who was he to turn down a direct order? Gladio moaned helplessly in response and fucked into the pliant body. 

A few more thrusts and he was spilling with a shout into Cor’s ass, pumping him full as if it meant something. 

“ Cor, Cor, _Cor_ \- “ his name poured out of Gladio’s mouth like a mantra and all he could do was ride the high of his orgasm, holding the man close, and savoring the smell of musk and sex on the pair of them and trying to burn the moment into his memory. He was only distantly aware of a hand running over his hair, until he slowly came down from the temporary high. They lay there like that for a long minute, then two, savoring the feeling of being close to another person, of the heat and sweat and smell of it all. 

Finally, Cor moved, gingerly pulling off him with soft noise of discomfort. 

Gladio watched, still glassy-eyed, as the man grimaced and settled down beside him on his side. There were half-crescent nail-marks littered on Cor’s skin, marks of teeth and burn from his beard. Gladio wasn’t sure if he had the right to feel as proud as he did of those – and given that he was marked in turn, felt a little better about it. 

The sound of their breathing still filled the air, and Gladio waited for reality to sucker-punch him in the chest, in the form of a phone-call or Cor telling him to get out. Not that he though the other man would, given the way he was idly tracing the bites he’d left over Gladio’s shoulders and neck. Deft fingers toyed with one nipple, and Gladio shuddered in response as his body argued that they were done and that was that. 

“ You got anywhere you need to be?” Cor asked bluntly, wrinkling his nose at the slowly drying come on Gladio’s chest and carefully avoiding dragging his fingers through it as he explored Gladio’s chest and stomach. 

“ No, not really,” he replied and didn’t try to predict where the man was going with the conversation, “ Dad’s at home with Iris. I’m not on call until six in the morning – why?” he glanced towards his mentor who was watching him with an unreadable expression that he realized must have been apprehension when it melted into smug relief. 

“ You should stay the night then,” Cor replied with a shrug, “ take advantage of the time before it all goes to shit again.” 

Gladio suppressed his surprise as best he could. Hummed thoughtfully instead to cover it. “ S’little much, don’t you think?” he asked instead. 

Cor shrugged. 

“ You came in my ass and I just fucked one of my closest friend’s son. I think we’re beyond ‘a little much’.” 

Gladio considered that for a long moment.   
“That’s fair,” he agreed, and then fell silent, even as Cor inched closer, like he wanted to absorb all he could through sheer physical contact, “ but maybe shower and sheet change?” he pointed out and Cor snorted in response. 

“ No, I thought we’d sleep in lube and cum just for the sake of the experience,” Gladio could hear the older man roll his eyes but still made no move to inch away from him, “ Stay the night. Enjoy the moment. It’s good, Gladio.” 

_You never know when you’ll get the chance again_ , went unsaid between them but was understood all the same. 

Gladio sighed, and wondered how dead they’d be if his Dad ever found out. 

“ Breakfast better be good,” he told his mentor and Cor snorted loudly. 

“ Bold of you to assume I make breakfast, normally that comes from the food-truck across the block,” he pointed out, and his gazed Gladio’s face before he continued slowly, “ but I’m I could think of something. If I had to.” 

Gladio felt his blood stir in his veins as Cor’s voice dipped into a seductive rumble like it wasn’t sure if it wanted to continue on its course or flow back to his dick. Gladio swallowed and willed himself not to inform the other man he’d happily eat anything Cor put before him, including swallowing down his cock like it was a six-course feast. 

“ Let’s burn that bridge when we get to it,” Gladio said instead, and shivered at the razor-sharp smile of victory that crossed Cor’s face in his version of delight. The night was still young – and who needed to be in top form every second of every day?

Cor was right. He should just enjoy the moment and take what he could when he could. After-all, sex was just sex. There was no way it could grow into more – they both knew that. They were grown men who knew what they wanted and knew how to get it. For the moment, life could be good. 

And it was, laying in Cor’s dirty bed, stinking like sex and a feeling of giddy anticipation beating it’s wings like a trapped hummingbird. Life was _very_ good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7000 words. what the fuck was I thinking? I know this is so long, and I'm sorry, but I've hit 'fuck it' and posted it anyway. I'm going to try and resist the temptation to add a third chapter of more Cordio sexy-times because I need to practice impulse control. =.= we'll see how long _that_ lasts. Anyway, comments and kudos are life and I feed upon them like a goblin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As always, comments and kudos are loved. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter at @larkingcat.


End file.
